Danielle of Fairy Tail
by Rain Pours Down
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Danielle Evertrue . She lives in earthland Edolas and one day people from the concil take away her best friend. Once she reaches the concil she is given an hard mission. To kill her childhood rolemodel or they will kill her best friend. Follow Danielle as she tries to find herself and later do what is right even if it means losing her life.
1. Chapter 1

_ DISCLAIMER; I do not own fairytail, but i enjoy writing about it an my favorite characters, and the ones i have created.. P.s this story takes _

_place partly in a land called Earthland Edolas, since magic leaves the real edolas._

Prologue

_ The happiness of childhood was a loving memory. "Where is the birthday girl?" "Ha ha he..." "Daddy will never find me under the table" _

_Danielle whispered quietly. "I wonder where she is." My father quickly pulled up the tabble cloth. " How is my birthday girl?" He picked me up _

_and swung me back and forth gently. " He he he." "Your growing up so fast." He put me down in my favorite blue plastic chair. "Happy _

_birthday to you... happy birthday to you... happy birthday dear Danielle and Daniella happy birthday to you" Several voices sang._

_ Then father began to speak. "Happy birthday Danielle, and happy birthday Daniella." After cake and ice cream it was time for presents. _

_Daniella opened her present first. "Yes...yes...yes!" She cheered happily. "Its the newest doll in the Fairies Fly collection Silver Sam" _

_Daniella said with delight. I soon began to open my present. "How? how? I don't care how THANK YOU." I had recieved the celestial gait key_

_to Pegasus. "An hour later the party was over._

_ "Go outside and play Rose and Lavender" Mother said in a soft voice. These were the names Daniella and I were called since our names _

_only had a one letter difference. I was Rose and Daniella was Lavender. We used to pretend we were rivals from different guilds. Lavender _

_always chose Edolas, and I always chose Fairytail. _

7 YEARS LATER...

It was a very peaceful day and I had just let pegasis out of its celestial gate. "Oh Pegasus what would I do without you we've gone

through so much togeather." Pegasis responded with a happy whinny. All of a sudden I felt a dangerous prescence and was going to

return Pegasus to his gate. " Pegasus I ...mmm..." I struggled to speak because of a gag around my mouth. A strange man came

up to me. "Its time for you to show your loyalty to Edolas decendant of the fairytail family Evertrue." I was about to fight when he used

his magic to tie me in ropes and tighten them until i began to shake.

My body shook with terror, anger, and uncertanty. They quickly captured pegasis and bound him with Celestial ropes.( Ropes that

make it imposible for a celestial spirit go to the celestial plain.) I managed to shake the gag off as they started to take Pegasus away.

"Pegasus!" I screamed. Tears began to roll down my face and i became full of righteous anger the fear had vanished like snow

on a hundred degree day. ''What do you need me for?" I asked. "You will find out once we get to Master Darkshadow." He used a

magic perfume and i fell unconscious to the ground.

(Perspective change) " Shadow are you sure this is the one Master darkshadow wanted." Questioned Lucy Ashley. "I'm positive he

said he wanted the one who weilded the gate of Pegasus." Shadow replied.

Lucy gave him a unbeliving look. "She was easy to defeat why don't we just go do her job instead." "No master Darkshadow gets

what he wants and if he doesn't it means trouble for us." Shadow replied. There facial expressions became frightened. "I heard that

the last person that disobeyed Master Darkshadow died, becaused Darkshadow killed him." Explained Lucy. "Its eerie, but that

sounds like something my father would do." Eek. Lucy thought some loving family Shadow has." she said sarcasticly. "Im not afraid of

disobeying Master Darkshadow, but we have the girl so we might as well go through with the plan." Lucy said confidently.

(Switch back perspective); I awoke and realized that what happened had not been a dream. "These ropes can't hold me" I thought to

myself. My wind magic easily cut through the sturdy ropes as if the were flimsy. I prepared to fight when the vehicle stoped I would

ambush them. The vehicle came to a stop and the doors opened then closed. Its almost time I thought to myself. "Do you think she is

still out cold." Lucy asked. "Yea she was easy to knock out, so probably." Shadow replied. They opened the doors slowly. (A torrent of

wind came bursting from the vehicle knocking Lucy and Shadow to the ground.) My magic hit its target and i emerged from the vehicle.

"How did you break through those ropes the were reinforced? Shadow asked surprised.

"They were flimsy my magic cut right through them." I stated confidently. They both stared at me for a moment astonished then

there looks turned into determination. "No matter what Master Darkshadow gets what he wants so we're taking you with us"

Exclaimed Lucy roughly. "Try your luck, but im not your average mage I am Danielle Evertrue the S class Wind Pegasis slayer." They

both snikered. "No wonder he chose you to do his bidding, because you are not a normal wind mage." " Even so it will be fun

capturing you again". Said Shadow. I stood there silent for a moment. "Lucy get your disguse on before someone sees you." "Okay

Shadow." Lucy disappeared back into the vehicle.

"Do you think you can beat me by yourself?" He gave me a glance that showed his confidence despite what I had just said. (

I twirled my fingers than my arms and i combined the two wind torrents than released them.) Shadow was not quick enough to douge

it i the wind torrent encircled him and I forced it to close tighter around him, but all of a sudden i was tackled from behind by Lucy. "Ah"

thump I hit the ground them focused my energy on Lucy I attacked her with wing slash of the pegasus she responded using her magic

wip but i douged it. The battle was fierce, and after a long while I lost. "Ug mmm" thump I hit the ground again and could not manage

to get up again. Lucy and Shadow where full of scatches, were breathing hard, and had broken into sweat. " That was alot of work, I

hope Darkshadow is pleased." Said Lucy out of breath. " Yea, but im sure she is the one he wanted she put up a fight; her strength is

very deceiving, especially, because her capture was so easy." Replied Sahdow.

They dragged me all the way from there to the top of the castle were Master Darkshadow was them they dropped me. I was in

restraints because they were afriad I would atempt an attack. " I have been waiting for you Pegasus arrived awhile ago. "Sorry master

she gave us a little trouble when she woke up." Explained Lucy. "Good job Elegant, Shadow, this is the one I wanted the one that is a

Pegasus slayer. " Darkshadow said approvingly. " You are dismissed." Erza you will takeover guarding her." Erza nodded. "Who is this

scum that you wanted she does not look special to me." "Huh, I know who this is its Danielle Evertrue, why do you need her?"

(Flashback age 12): "Erza wait I want to be part of the army just like you." "Why?" "Because your my role model Erza." "Then i salute

you officer Everture." Replied Erza Knightwalker as she walked away.

(The present) " That is not of importance right now Erza." Erza nodded "Yes Master." The room was only silent for about a secound.

"Danielle I have a mission for you and if you wish to see pegasus live than you will obey my commands; Danielle I want you to kill

Erza..." He was cut off. " I wont let this one get near enough to kill me." Erza responded defiantly. " Erza Scarlet that is I wan't

you to go to the Earthland Fairytail stir up the peolple, and when no one expects it kill Erza Scarlet, do you understand." "Yes I

understand and will do whatever you tell me for Pegasus." I replied grimly. "Erza unbind her." She quickly requiped and cut me free

with a sword, and prepared to fight encase I changed my mind, but i did not buge I just nodded. Darkshadow gave me a map and I

went on my way towards Fairytail.

3WEEKS LATER...

Chapter 1 A Misson not to please the acceptant

" Hm, how does this look Blossum." I asked. "I don't even recognize you Danielle-san ." Mewed Blossum. I gave Blossum a loving

glance. "Blossum, you know you don't have to call me that." My long blue wig covered every trace of my real hair, my make up

disguised my face, and my wild outfit tied it all together( My outfit consisted of a leopard print shirt , a pair of black and white leopard

print shoes, and a pair of blue skinney jeans.) "Okay Blossum, lets go" I whispered. " I'll catch up with you in a few moments, I'm

going to take a cat nap." Blossum replied. Zzz . Laxus was banned from It was a long walk, because Laxus was never by himself, he

was always with someone, so when he was alone I prepared and took the opporitunity. " Okay Blossum its time."

Blossum...blossum."

Well its now or never I thought to myself. I jumped down quietly and to Laxus it looked like I had appeared out of nowhere. " Laxus

prepare to fight." I said confidentally. "Huh, ha what could a worm like you do to me." He stared back at me with the same confidence.

" Okay worm, i'll give you the first attack." I twirled my fingers and torrents of wind started to appear, then I pointed them at Laxus,

and a gigantic torrent of wind surrounded him, and began to close in. Next I twirled the fingers on my right hand. "That won't phase

me worm." Laxus used his electricity to break through. "Is that all you've got Laxus." "Ho ah." I swung my right arm, and the torrent of

wind knocked Laxus to the ground. " Sweet dreams Laxus." Then I delivered the final blow, I punched him, and Laxus went out cold.

This will stir up Fairytail I though even though Laxus was banned.

I headed towards Fairytail so that I could atleast make it their by dusk. "I'll just sleep in a tree today I said to myself. " Dang it, I

forgot that Blossum never found me;(yawn) oh well I'll get her later." I changed into my normal clothes and took off my wig and

makeup. The tree was cold, but I only had to stay their one night. My eyes awoke to the light of early morning. "Ahh... I fell from the

tree and hit the ground. ( curthump). "Uh..." "I forgot I was in a tree, well its time to go to the guild.

(Perspective change); " Natsu, their has been reports that my grandson Laxus was defeted by a girl with long, straight, blue hair."

Said Master Makarov. " Serves him right Gramps. Natsu replied.

(Switch back); I stepped forward until I was close enough for the pink haired guy and "Gramps" to hear me. " Uh, excuse me are you

the guild master?" They both turned and looked at me. "Yes, i'm Makarov the master of the guild Fairytail, and this is Natsu." I went

into a different room with Makarov and told him a partly true story, but mosty false about my life but I did not include my name. Then

we returned to where Natsu was. " I would like to become a member of Fairytail." I said. Natsu laughed for a reason I do not know. "

Are you a former guild member of any kind?" Makarov asked. "Uh no, ( i sort was ) I've never been part of a guild before." There was

a short pause. "Mirajane..." "Yes master Makarov." " Mira this girl would like to become a member of Fairytail. " Cheering broke out

for a few moments. She left and returned in almost no time. " What color would you like, and where do you want it?" Mira asked. "

Light blue,and on my palm please." The stamp felt cold up against my warm skin. "Thank you Mirajane." I said. "No, problem." Mira

responded as she walked away. I stayed for awhile sitting at a table by myself than when I saw Erza was not here I began to leave.

(Perspective change)" Hey do you suppose that could be the girl that attacked Laxus?" Makarov said sarcastically. "Their is only

one way to find out." Natsu said not paying attention to the sarcasim.

(Switch back) Natsu began racing towards me and before I knew it he was yanking on my hair. It was very painful, but I remained

quite and prepared to slap him. A wing appeared on my arm faintly (Slap). "Ug" Natsu groaned." "Never touch my hair again Natsu the

fire dragon." I glared at Natsu with fire in my eyes, and a tear rolled down my check. "Your just as mean as the people of Edolas." I ran

out the door half crying half plotting.

(P C= Perspective change) "Natsu" "Yes, Gramps" " I have something I want you to do something for me." Natsu began to perk up.

"Natsu, I want you yo make that girl feel comfortable here, we don't wanther to think about past promblems." "Do I have to" Natsu

looked and saw that Makarov was serious. "Okay, but don't you think its weird that she never told us her name, and that she already

knew I was a dragon slayer." "I told her that and don't judge her yet." "See you later Gramps" Natsu said as he left.

(S W= Switch back perspective) Natsu found me, and followed me until I began leaning on a tree, but even then he would not

approach me. "Natsu, show yourself I know you followed me here." He came out of his hidding place with a surprised/nervous look on

his face. "Uh, (He put his arm behind his head on his back) I'm sorry for what I did earlier, also I brought the ring you left on the table,

why does it have a sheep on it?" I quickly snatched the ring from his palm. "Oh no reason." I said nervously. "Thank you Natsu, and if

you were wondering about my magic i'm a pegasus slayer." He stood there speachless. "Oh...no...I"ve got to go." I broke out into

a run and Natsu followed not to far behind. Gosh shes really fast I wonder how long I can keep up with her, Natsu thought to himself.

I stopped suddenly, and Natsu fell at my feet unable to stop himself; I helped him up. " I call forth the Pegsus of the sky." I said

softly. A Pegasis flew down and landed infrount of me. "Lilly can you take me home." Lilly nodded. "Oh, come on Natsu lets go." I

grabbed him by the hand and pulled him onto Lilly's back. "Yah!" The thundering of Lillys' hooves was soothing to me, but when I

looked back at Natsu he looked nascious. " Natsu... not on me or the horse." "Ug" I took only minutes to get to my secound home

located in the woods, but Natsu looked liked he had be ridding for hours and felt really sick. It took him about 3 minutes to recover.

"Blossum!'" "Danielle, I over slept then I knew I would not be able to find you so I stayed here." "Well I came back so I could take

you to Fairytail." Natsu smiled and looked at Blossum happily. "Your cat is so cute!" said Natsu.

"Cute...cute...cute, I'm not cute Blossum said as she scratched Natsu with Her Razor claw armor. "Uh" Natsu said on the ground.

"Sorry, uh, Blossum I did not mean to offend you." Natsu said apoligetically. We got on Lillys' back again,and I pulled Natsu up onto

her back. We got halfway to Fairytail, and Natsu looked like he was about to throw up, then I remembered something a Dragon taught

me. I used a spell to cure motion sickness. "Thank you Uh what is your name you havent told anyone yet?" "Your welcome, and my

name is Danielle... Danielle Evertrue."


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back was smooth, but when I returned I realized that I had nowhere to stay the night. I let the Pegasus's leave then it was quiet for a moment atleast. "Your new around here right?" "Yes." I said. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" Natsu asked "No." The sun began to set and the sky turned a reddish orange. "Lucy would probably let you stay with her." "I don't want to be a bother." "Its no big deal, lets go." "Happy...Happy..." Natsu shouted. A blue cat appeared in the sky. "I was looking for you all day, Natsu." " Sorry, Happy I lost track of time." "Who's that girl with you, Natsu?" Their was a short silence. "Oh, thats just Dainelle, come on Happy were headed to Lucy's house. I blushed. "She llliikes you." Then Blossum stood up and slapped Happy. "Uh." Happy's eyes go big and he smiled. "What are you looking at you blue pest." "Blossum thats not nice." "Sorry, I get out of control when I'm protecting, Danille." Then we began to walk.

Natsu and happy raced toward a large apartment building, but I slowly followed. "Danielle, hurry up or you'll get left behind. "Me, and Blossum are okay back here, but thanks for worrying." Happy smiled. "So Blossum is her name" Happy whispered quietly. When we reached Lucy's apartment Natsu and Happy climed up to the window, while Blossum, and I took the stairs.

(P C) "Natsu, you could atleast knock before coming in, and use the door. Lucy squealed" Knock...knock... I knocked on the door. "Who could that be?" Erza asked. "Erza when did you come in my house?" "I've been here for a while." "Why does everyone always invade my house." Knock...knock.

(S B) I waited for someone to open the door. The door slowly opened. "Huh... who are you?" Lucy asked. "Might you be Lucy, I'm Danielle, and Natsu said that I might be able to stay with you." "Oh Danielle's here let her in Lucy." "Okay." I walked through the door and my heart raced my target was here, but now was not the time to fight with, Erza Scarlet. "Erza Scarlet..." "Huh do I know you?" "No, but when I was little you were my hero." "What...?" Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Happy said all at once. "But your new in fairytail." "Yes, Fairytail, but..." I looked down a second wondering wheather I should reveal that much.

"Eh, what i meant to say was that their was someone who looked kinda like Erza that was my hero." "Welcome to Fairytail Danielle eh Danielle..." "Evertrue." Thats Danielle's last name Natsu answered. "Welcome to Fairytail Danielle Evertrue." Erza said happily. "Wait I seem to remember that name." Lucy thought out loud. "Evertrue...Evertrue...oh ya her it is. The Evertrue family's whereabouts are unknown but Danielle and her Edolas counterpart live in the same home, thats all i know." "Where did you get that information?" "Makarov, he told me a story about the Evertrue's once, cause i wanted to know as much information on Fairytail as possible." Lucy replied.

( Lucy's Flashback 3 years): "So you want to know more about Fairytail?" "Yes, i want to learn as much about my guild as possible so that i may feel closer to Fairytail." Lucy responded. "Teen years ago a family called the Evertrue's lived here, they came here without a last name but whenever thay fought for Fairytail they were always true and truthful so they earned the last name of one day an extremly powerful enemy attacked and it killed Danielle Everture's parents. So her Edolas counterpart's parents took her in. Although we don't where she is now, but the Evertrue's were a big part of Fairytail's base.

(Present day); Eek, if she knows too much my plan may be discovered. "All of that is true i was four years old than, and its been fourteen years since that event, but i still remember it vividly." "I'm impressed that you remembered that Lucy usually your scatter brained." Natsu taughted. Lucy slapped Natsu so first you say im heavy than you say im scatter brained get out of my house.(Slam) Lucy slammed the door with Happy and Natsu on the outside of the door. "Anyway, you can stay with me if you want but their is a girls dormlike place you can stay at." "I'll stay with you Lucy we can write stories togeather." Erza was snooping through my stuff.

"Does Wind actually die in Midnight: After the War that Ended the Clans? were is the secound volume?" Erza asked very seriously. "You'll have to read the story first, and im sorry but i haven't written the secound volume yet." Danielle said nervously. "Okay, well i'd better go see you tommorrow Lucy, and Danielle." "Goodbye." Lucy answered. "Well, since your my guest you can sleep wherever you want (yawn) i'm going to sleep goodnight." "Goodnight." I decided to sleep on the floor, but i stayed up for awhile thinking. Why are they such nice people it would have been a piece of cake to blindsight mean people. I...i wish i didn't have to go through with this but its for pegasus.

The next morning i decided that i would wait a week before destroying my target Erza Scarlet. "Lucy why don't we go on a mission for a week." "That sounds fun lets go look at the job board." Lucy was very sluggish, but I was full of energy which was kinda weird because i slept on the floor, and she slept in the bed. "Here's one; Find Windstone and bring it to me, for this job it takes alittle under a weak what do you think." Lucy asked. "We should accept it." "Kay, i'll just tell Erza, Grey, and Natsu." Mira looked at the job" Well it requires 2 s class mage's so your ready to go." "Mira we only have one s class mage." "But, isn't Danielle going with you?" "Yes." Lucy answered confusidly.

"Than you have two s class mage's Erza, and Danielle." I motioned several times for Mira not to say it, but she did anyway. "Huh, Danielle your an s class mage?" I realized that from now on i wouldhave to be more careful if i didn't want to be found out. "Yes, when i lived in Edolas i was an s class mage so i'm one here too." I looked at Lucy to her i was shrowded in mystery that their was no key to. "We departed on our mission togeather. "So your an s class mage right, that after we return from this mission you'll fight me right." "Yes, I would not mind trying my Wind Pegasus slayer majic on a Dragon slayer.

We continued traveling for three days with only some sleep per night , my feet became hard and painful, but my spirit unlike Gray, Lucy, and Natsu stayed strong. "Ah!" I dropped Pegasus' key. I quickly snatched it up off of the ground and continude walking. "Who are you anyway Danielle?" Gray asked. "I am a Wind Pegasus slayer with one celestial key." "Only celestial wizards can own celetial keys." Gray commented. "I can open celestial gates sometimes even without keys." Danielle spat. "Calm down it was just a question." "Sorry, im just tired." "Don't forget hungry "Blossum added. "So that is your cat, what magic does she have?" Gray asked. "Re equip magic, and she is only one of my pals i have three each othem were abandoned for some reason except Blossum," then Danielle whispered the next part "and Freckles."

"Maybe if you tell us the stories of getting your friends it will pass some time" she says. Replied Lucy's celestial clock spirit. "K, I got storm when..."

(Flashback 6 years);...


End file.
